Julie Summers
Julie Summers is one of the 5 main characters of the Italian series Miracle Tunes! Biography Appearance Julie wears her hair in two pigtails and her image color is pink, and she wears civilian outfits, most of them with pink accents. As an Idol Warrior, she has pink highlights along with pink hair ties and a pink headset. Her skirt has two layers with pink frills underneath and silver frills over top. Above her skirt is a thicker pink outer layer with a music stave. Her knee-high socks have pink piano keys on the sides and she wears fingerless gloves. On her shoulders are round shoulder pads. Her shoes are white with pink outlines. Personality Julie is a very bright girl, who always wants to eat. She has no trouble in making friends and is a grade younger than her friends Emily and Jasmine. Being the most carefree of the team, she can be seen making jokes at an interview. Julie loves food and is almost always hungry. A running gag (and irony to that) is that she frequently forgets to feed Poppun (in Tamagotchi digital pet-like fashion). Relationships Emily - Her favorite song by Emily is "Sing with us". She gets excited when she found out that they will be singing and fighting together but she also has a lot of respect for her. Willy the Little Chef - He is a famous chef that met the Miracle Miracle in the TV show "Youngstars" during an interview. He doesn't like being famous but is very comfortable with Julie, asking her to go along with him for a walk in the park while on a picnic with Miracle Miracle. He confessed a secret to Julie and she almost revealed her secret identity of being a Miracle Tune to him, being caught in the moment. However, she was called to action before she could finish. When he asked her what was she going to say later, she lied saying she's secretly afraid of bunnies. History Julie lived in a small town with her family. One day she went to a Youngstars audition, and she was nervous, not knowing if she could pass. While there, she met another girl named Marta, who also was there for the audition. Miracle Tunes! "Call Me, Julie!" When transforming, Julie holds the Miracle Pod to her left hand and with her right hand she removes the Sound Jewel from within her pendant and places it onto the Miracle Pod whilst shouting "Jewel Set!". When twisted into place the Sound Jewel lights up and a treble clef appears. Her rhythm, Poppin, appears onto the screen to reveal a piano which Julie then swipes with her finger to activate her transformation saying "Live Start!". Then she does the peace sign and says "Call me, Julie" and begins dancing with Poppin flying around her, then she spins and her makeup and headphones appear while she smiles and continues dancing and all her dress got completed. Her Miracle Pod is then placed inside its case at the side of her outfit. In her hand, the Miracle Tact appears and she finishes with her pose. Items Miracle Pod: Transformation item. Miracle Tact: A tact-like weapon used to attack. Sound Jewel Pendant: A necklace that holds her Sound Jewel. Sound Jewel Case: A case that holds the Sound Jewels. See also * Kanon Ichinose - Japanese counterpart. Category:Miracle Tunes EU